Rogue Shadow Mishaps
by Allendra
Summary: A small shriek of horror escaped Juno's lips. She stood there, frozen. "I wasn't asleep," Galen stated, seeming all sorts of amused. AU-ish, spoilers for Force Unleashed, GxJ!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when Galen is out killing jedi and crazy sith, I suppose. **

**If you haven't played it: Galen is Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Juno is his pilot, and PROXY is his droid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or The Force Unleashed**

Juno Eclipse started up the ship, face set in a relaxed half-smile. She was flying to an outer rim planet, and it would be a few hours to arrival. Which meant she could relax. Blue eyes scanned the computers as the Rouge Shadow took off.

"How long until we reach the planet?" her passenger behind her asked.

"A few hours," she responded, then turned to face him. "So you can go entertain yourself."

Galen Marek leaned back in his chair, closing his dark eyes. "I may take a nap, I'm tired."

Juno nodded. Lord Vader had been working him hard. She wasn't sure what exactly he was suppose to do, but it kept them busy.

Galen got up. "I'm going to go lay down. Tell me when we're there."

She raised one blonde eyebrow and said playfully, "You trust me that much?"

He smiled in that way that seemed to say _I know and can do everything._ He said, "I'll have PROXY in the room, Juno."

He walked out, leaving the sound of his voice saying her name. She licked her lips, as if she could taste it. Why did that affect her so much?

She leaned back in her chair, taking off her hat. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed. She tried to push all thoughts of Galen from her mind, his smile, his dark clothes, his-

No. No. Think of other things.. The ship, for instance. It was nice.

Just like Galen.

Granted, she had to make a few adjustments, which he hadn't been too happy about.

His attitude was adorable.

But overall, it was a fine ship.

Oh, and his wild eyes, and-

Yep. A fine ship.

Juno sighed in frustration. She got up and roamed about the Rouge Shadow, trying to busy herself.

Eventually she wandered into a sitting area where Galen was asleep on a couch. PROXY was standing in a corner.

Juno leaned against the wall, staring at him. She knew it sounded incredibly cliché, but he looked so peaceful when he slept.

"Is something wrong?" PROXY asked, causing her to jump.

"No," she replied. "It's just . . .no."

"Do you have an attraction to him?"

The question caught her off guard. After a pause, she said, "Do droids really know about all that?"

"We are programmed to understand humans."

Juno smiled, and moved closer to Galen. "I do like him."

"Really?" Galen asked, opening one fiery eye. "That's nice to know."

A small shriek of horror escaped Juno's lips. She stood there, frozen.

"I wasn't asleep," Galen stated, seeming all sorts of amused.

Juno gritted her teeth and blurted, "How dare you spy into a woman's feelings!"

He just laughed.

Lacking anything else to say, she turned on her heel and headed toward the door, ready to spend hours in the pilot's chair rather than stay with Galen.

As she reached the door he said her name. She turned, the sound sending shivers through her.

All mockery and amusement was gone from his eyes. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. He smiled a warm, genuine smile. The first she'd seen from him.

She smiled back, and walked out.

**I suppose this could be continued, with what happens during the rest of the time. Anyone want me to? **

**Please review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you guys for reviewing last chapter! I originally intended to continue it (if readers wanted me to) with what happened the rest of the time on the flight to the planet. But you guys mentioned doing the rest of the game, so I thought about it and decided it would be fun! So I hope you like this! XD**

**Here's my review replies:**

**Koolinkenji: **Yeah, the game play is simple, but very fun! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mandalore18: **Aw, thank you for the compliment!! And thanks for your review!

**Schmexiicake: **Well, whenever I looked up the Force Unleashed on the web, the name Galen Marek was everywhere and the Apprentice was referred to as that. I assume it's listed somewhere, probably on . Thanks for the review!

**AirDragon717:** Argh, I haven't beaten the game yet! Glad you warned me, though. XD That's sad. I've planned to read yours once I beat the game! Thanks for your review!

**The-constructive-critic: **Hooray GalenXJuno! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or The Force Unleashed**

**CH. 2**

Juno was all sorts of relieved when they arrived at the Jedi Temple for the second time. For the last two hours she'd sat in her pilot's chair and didn't move. She amused herself by cleaning the area around the chair and counting as far as she could by sevens. She had impressed herself.

Galen walked up and deposited himself in the co-pilot's chair, much to her dismay.

"We've arrived," she said flatly.

"I can see that."

She brought the ship down, noticing a group of storm troopers at the temple entrance.

Galen stood up once they landed, and began to head out.

Not being able to resist, she looked back at him and said, "Good luck."

At last freeing herself from the chair, she stood up and stretched, observing Galen killing the storm troopers.

PROXY walked up, looking out the window with her.

"What did he do the rest of the flight?" she asked.

"Slept," the droid answered.

She rolled her eyes. "It seems he's content with himself."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She began heading further into the ship. "Make sure he gets inside all right."

Juno walked about, happy to stretch her legs. She came to the place where Galen had been laying and flopped down on it. She smiled. It was still warm.

She let her eyes wander about the ship. He managed to keep it rather clean.

PROXY entered. "He is now inside and is all right."

She sat up. "Good." Then she started to glare. "Did you know he wasn't asleep?"

"By all outward appearances, he seemed to be in Stage 2 of the sleep cycle."

She stood. "Oh, why do I bother?" She began to rummage about the area, looking a things.

PROXY watched her silently, then questioned, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Snooping. I'll see how he likes his privacy invaded."

Juno soon came to a gray door. "What's in here?" She opened it.

At once she was assaulted by chunks of metal. Crying out, she shoved her weight against the door, trying to close it. But the pile of stuff inside now seemed determined to get out, and was falling out and struggling to throw the door open. Juno threw her back against it, groaning with effort.

"That is the storage space where master keeps spare parts for me and the ship," PROXY responded.

"Yes, I know now," she moaned.

She reached around and tried to shove the junk deeper into the closet, a few small pieces raining down on her head.

Suddenly, the comlink on the pilot's chair beeped and Galen said, "Juno, I'm done here."

"Excellent!" she called. "Take your time!"

She heaved herself back again, but to no avail.

"Do you need assistance?" PROXY asked.

"Yes!"

The droid walked over and pushed the junk back, causing pieces to tumble out. But it gave Juno the space she needed to close the door. She sighed in relief.

PROXY eyed all the parts that had fallen out. "And what do you wish to do with those?"

"Hide them!" she cried.

They set about pushing the pieces under furniture and in drawers. Then Juno ran back to her chair, smoothed her clothes, and started up the Rogue Shadow.

Galen walked in. " I fought some creepy lady named Darth Phobos. It was . . .different."

"Wonderful," she smiled sweetly. "Where to next?"

**Please review for me!!**

**Oh, and just so you know, not every chapter will take place in the Rogue Shadow, they will leave it! But it will be a central connection between them all.**


	3. Chapter 3

So, this isn't a chapter, but I decided to pull this back up on the first page to try to attract more attention, and my chapter 1 reviewers

So, this isn't a chapter, but I decided to pull this back up on the first page to try to attract more attention, and my chapter 1 reviewers. Thanks Mandalore18 for reviewing! You know, I didn't know there was a difference in the versions. Hmmm.

If I don't get any more reviews, I'll just stop this fic, but if I do, I'll certainly continue! I love the Force Unleashed!

Okay, so yeah.

Please review if you want me to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm continuing this! I really enjoy writing it. XD**

**A very special thanks to Eclipse-Juno, white moon dragon of light, Maniacman93, and doby15.5 for reviewing! And especially to Madalore18 for reviewing all my chapters, you rock!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or The Force Unleashed**

**CH. 4 (three actually, but oh well)**

When they arrived on Felucia, Juno was taken aback at how beautiful the planet was. She gazed at it as she landed the Rogue Shadow on an enormous mushroom cap.

"Is here okay?" she asked. "I can't penetrate deeper."

He nodded. "It's good. Wait for me."

As he began to walk off, he glanced back at her, then left.

She smiled. Doing small glances, was he? She unconsciously smoothed her hair.

After she saw him disappear to the ground, she started to worry. He was going after Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

To alleviate her anxiety, she paced about the cockpit. PROXY watched her silently.

After several minutes of this, she headed outside to get fresh air.

"Humph," she said to herself, staring into the distance. "Why do I care so much about him? He's nothing other than a good-looking guy with a spirited personality." She paused, then sighed. "Fantastic."

After pacing for awhile outside, she decided she'd take a look around.

She jogged to the Rogue Shadow's entrance and called, "PROXY stay there, I'll be back!"

She walked about on the fungus that covered the area. The air was alive with the noises of Felucia's inhabitants.

Juno grabbed a vine, glancing down to where it touched the ground.

She took a breath. "Be brave, Captain Eclipse. It's not a long drop."

However, she knew it _was. _But curiosity about the gorgeous planet got the best of her and she latched onto the vine, slowly easing her way down.

A few feet from the bottom she dropped, pleased with herself. She took in the greenery that towered over her like a jungle version of Corusant.

She walked about, admiring the plants. The place reminded her of Callos . . .

She shoved the thought from her head, a roar in the distance making it easier.

She jumped, alert. What was that?

She bolted for the vine and leaped onto it with much more enthusiasm than she had the first time.

Grunting, she started to climb up. Thunderous approaching footsteps urged her on.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _She thought. _Why did you have to explore?_

She was about halfway up to the mushroom she'd come off of, when a huge rancor bounded under her, looking up and roaring.

She screamed, blue eyes wide. She grabbed a knife from her belt and cut off the vine under her so the rancor couldn't get hold of it.

The creature leaped up at her, taking a swipe. It missed, but the movement caused the vine to start swinging back and forth.

Juno secured her grip, shouting, "Go away you foul thing!"

It swiped again, this time closer.

She took out her blaster and started shooting at its head.

"Juno!" a surprised voice shouted.

She looked to see Galen standing several feet from the rancor, with an expression of shock and horror and . . .admiration?

"Hello!" she called. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He activated his lightsaber, shooting electricity at the creature. It howled in pain.

"No!" Juno shouted as he charged it.

He leaped onto its back and sunk his weapon into its skull. Then he slid down its back, slicing it open.

The rancor fell, dead.

Galen hopped off, putting up his lightsaber. With one bound he was atop the mushroom, pulling Juno the rest of the way.

She sat down, flushed. "Wow. That thing was ugly."

He laughed, kneeling next to her. "I can't believe you were trying to fight that."

She sniffed. "Trying? I was dominating it."

He laughed again, but this one was pure and heartfelt. She couldn't help but gaze at him.

He stood. "C'mon, let's get going."

She followed him onto the ship.

**Please review for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late. I had computer problems. DX Blah, technology. **

**Thanks to Mandalore18, AirDragon717, DarthRevanShepard, and InhumanNexus for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**CH. 5**

Juno could make out a figure running towards her. She could hear explosions, and the room she was captive in started to shake.

This was the only new thing that had been presented to her for months. She thought that maybe this should get her adrenaline going, but she couldn't quite latch onto the situation.

_Oh well, _she thought. _Who needs adrenaline? It makes me all sweaty, and then I have to wash my uniform._

When she and Galen had returned to Darth Vader, the Emperor too had arrived. She had stayed with the Rogue Shadow, but she had seen Galen's bloody body hurled out into space.

She hadn't had much time to grip onto the horror, she had instantly been branded a traitor and imprisoned. A sad state that she was still in.

She refocused on the figure running to her. It called her name. The familiarity of the voice made her stomach twist.

The person slowed to a walk, and she instantly recognized the swagger.

_No. _She stopped her thoughts. _Don't do this to yourself, Juno, you'll only reopen the wound. _It was a real possibility. The stitches weren't that good in the first place. _He's dead and not coming back. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe he was always a dream. Maybe your whole life has been a dream and you've actually never left this cell! . . . Oh gracious, I'm going crazy._

"Juno!" Galen called again, deactivating her bonds.

She fell unceremoniously to the metal floor and moaned.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she turned to his face, smiling at her. When she looked into his eyes--his beautiful, fire-filled eyes--she knew it was Galen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"But . . .you fell. I saw you."

He winked. "It takes a lot to kill me."

She wished she could say the same. It felt like her heart was going to stop beating just from being with him again.

"The Empire has branded me a traitor," she told him.

"I don't care. I'm done with the Empire."

And then he picked her up and ran out of the room. She locked her arms securely around his neck. Their faces were inches apart.

She knew she should enjoy being this close to him, but she hated it. She hated it because the urge to kiss him was nearly irresistible.

She adjusted her hand so that it rested on the side of his neck. She could feel his racing pulse, confirming that he was alive.

She slowly moved her hand up, her fingers brushing his jaw. She felt his pulse start to thunder at the touch.

Blushing, she dropped her hand and focused on the Rogue Shadow that they were approaching.

"Is this a get-away?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Exciting."

He laughed.

They got onto the ship and he called, "PROXY, get us out of here."

With a lurch the ship was off as Galen sat her in a chair.

"I can pilot," she insisted, embarrassed by the treatment.

He took her hand. "Let's make sure you're all right first."

They held gazes, and the Kissing Urge came back with a vengeance.

Galen stood. "You're all right."

"Thanks," she whispered.

**Please review for me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everybody! First off, in the spirit of Christmas, I have posted a song. It's on the radio a lot, so I'm sure you've heard it. I'm certainly not a crying type of girl, but this song is hard to sit through without watery eyes. It's called Christmas Shoes and it's by Bob Carlisle, and a new version by Newsong.**

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously _

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held_

_A pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_And the cashier said son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_And he turned and looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget _

_The look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look so great_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out_

_I know that God sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

**Yeah . . .there's that.**

**Thanks to Mandalore18 and AirDragon717 for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**CH. 6**

Juno looked doubtfully at the club Master Rahm Kota was suppose to be in. Neon lights shone on happy faces and off of drinks. Loud music pumped through the building.

"This jedi master is suppose to be _here?_" she clarified.

"Yes," Galen, beside her, nodded. "I'll look around, you stay here."

She nodded as he left. Juno didn't have to wait around very long. He came back with a staggering, blind old man.

"Kota?" she asked skeptically.

Galen nodded. "This is him."

"I want a drink before we go," Kota slurred.

"No."

"_Yes_!"

Galen rolled his eyes. "Fine, one drink. No alcohol."

"I'll have whatever I please," declared the old jedi as he sat at the bar. The two took a seta beside him.

Juno surveyed the club. She couldn't help but b ea little jealous of the people there. They were all having fun, no cares at all. And here she was running from the Empire with a blind jedi and the best looking guy in the universe who died and came back to life. 

"What's wrong?" said best looking guy asked.

She sighed. "I just miss a carefree life. I use to be the one dancing out there with my friends."

"Well . . .go now."

She laughed. "Not by myself. Come with me."

He instantly looked uncomfortable. "I . . .I don't . . .I can't . . ."

"You don't have to dance," she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't decide to leave. "There are people out there just standing and talking."

"Um . . .I guess."

She grabbed his hand and walked onto the dance floor with him.

The energy radiated was nearly tangible. Being with him out there had an entirely different feeling. She watched the multicolored lights flash over his handsome face.

Juno put her hand on his shoulder and shifted her weight from foot to foot, to give them both a look of motion.

"So," Galen began. "I was thinking of what you said about me . . .a long time ago."

"What?"

"You were talking to PROXY . . .and you thought I was asleep. You said 'I do like him'."

Juno smacked her forehead, moaning. "I thought you'd forgotten. You're horrible, that little charade was dastardly."

He laughed. "I was wondering . . .did you really mean it?"

She paused. " . . .I've never stopped liking you."

They held each others' eyes, seeing something there that made them lean closer.

Suddenly Kota was between them. "Excuse me, I'm ready to leave. Let's stop partying."

"Right," Galen said, stepping back. "I'll check to see if it's safe. Be back." And he disappeared into the crowd.

Juno turned her angry, narrow eyes on the jedi. "I know you knew what was going on. And you I know you knew."

"What?"

"_Why did you do that_?"

Kota chuckled. "A club is not the most positive starting point of a relationship. Hormones go wild when you dance. I was looking out for you."

Juno couldn't help but smile. "Well . . .we weren't even dancing!"

Kota turned. "Come on, let's get on board this ship."

**Please review and have a blessed and merry Christmas!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is kinda late due to me struggling for an idea. But I finally got one! **

**Mandalore18: **Haha, definitely! Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Rinter and Dobby for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Force Unleashed**

**CH. 7**

As soon as they laded on Kashyyk, Juno knew she wouldn't like it. Overgrown with plants like Felucia, it lacked the beauty that the other planet had possessed. In place of shimmering ponds were stagnant swamps, in place of colorful plants were twisted trees, and in place of the floral aroma was a distinct and repulsive animal stench.

Juno set the Rogue Shadow down in one of the very few secluded areas. The planet was overrun with storm troopers.

"Hopefully I won't be gone long," Galen sighed, heading off.

"Good-bye," Juno called.

Kota sighed loudly.

After a few minutes of adjusting the ship, she stood. "Well, I'm going out to get some air. PROXY will be here, if you need anything."

Kota waved his hand dismissively.

Juno stepped out into the humid clearing, scrunching her nose.

"Wookies," she muttered as an explanation and a curse.

She lightly made her way into the trees, stretching her legs.

She'd come to accept the fact that Galen was going to constantly be on her mind. Even in the dim forest his face was a background, and his voice behind all the noises of birds and the distant machinery.

She hummed to herself as she walked, deciding that just because she was the pilot didn't mean she couldn't see all the planets they visited. She rather enjoyed it. She even appreciated going to Kashyyk.

_At least I'll know what type of planets I don't like, _she thought.

She heard a rustling nearby, but didn't give it much attention. That is, until is was repeated. She slowly stopped, listening.

_Just an animal, _she thought. _Hopefully a harmless one._

At the moment she was about to chide herself and keep walking, the things that had been making the noise came down the trunks, hairy, blue, and as big as her head.

"Ah! Spiders!" she gasped, her skin crawling at the sight.

The numerous spiders fixed her with stares from their many eyes. Their fangs were large and exploding from their mouths.

Juno felt like she was in the middle of a horror movie as she stood in utter shock. She brought up her gun. "Go away."

The creatures decided not to listen and launched themselves at her. She screamed and began shooting. Her shots were accurate, and each killed spider burst apart, flinging green goo.

"You vile creatures!" she shouted. "I've faced rancors! You are nothing!"

She backed up, shooting madly. After a few minutes of their relentless hairy attack, the spiders retreated.

Juno stood there, panting. Her body was dripping with green goo.

She shuddered, put up her blaster, then headed back silently.

She made it to the clearing to see Galen standing by the ship, apparently looking for her.

"Juno!" he said upon seeing her. He headed over. "I've been-"

Her pulled up short, his handsome face a mask of shock.

Juno strode proudly, chin held high and jaw set, all too aware of her appearance and the new stink she was adding the area.

"What . . .?" He was unable to finish.

"Hmm?" She glanced at him. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"Well . . .no."

"Mission accomplished?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let me take a shower and we'll leave."

**I posted a poll on my profile, please go vote! And please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys! The reason I haven't updated is because I've hurt my wrist. And though I'm on the mend, I still think I should take a break to ensure I heal completely. It won't be too long until I update again, but I don't want to permanently hurt myself. So please pray for me and I'll see you guys soon!

Allendra


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I was reading through my fanfics the other day and came upon this one, so I decided to work on it! Sorry it's been so long, I definitely want to finish this! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and for your well-wishes. My wrist is much, much better! I'd thank you by name, but for some reason I can't access my review page. Weird. But thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Star Wars**

**CH. 9**

Juno walked stiffly into the ship, the green spider goo clinging to her body and letting off a vile aroma. She so desperately needed a shower.

Kota crinkled his nose upon her entrance, lounging in a chair with an alcoholic beverage in his hand. "Tell Galen that the princess left to use the restroom in the jungle."

Juno stopped abruptly. "What princess?"

"Princess Leia Organa, we came here to rescue her."

"_Galen _came here to rescue her, _you _came here to sit and drink."

Kota raised the bottle triumphantly. "Here's to the good life."

Rolling her blue eyes, Juno turned and marched off. Just who was this Leia anyway? And why couldn't someone else have saved her? Maybe she was ugly. Hopefully she was ugly. Juno hoped she wouldn't be around long.

As Juno headed down the exit ramp, she found Galen heading up. "Kota says that princess went off in the jungle to use the loo."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! That's just great."

He jogged back into the clearing, eyes searching the thick trees. Juno came down to stand beside him. It was hot and humid, the sun beating down on them.

"What was she thinking?" he complained.

"I agree. She doesn't sound very intelligent."

They stood there for a moment, Galen with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, Juno trying not to stare at him. His proximity was intoxicating.

A thunderous roar that shook the trees caused them both to jump.

"Rancor!" Galen said it like a swear word.

_Good. Let it eat her, _Juno thought. "Just fantastic. I hate those things."

He took off running toward the trees, and she sprinted after him. Mainly because if he was going to be around this _Leia, _she also wanted to make her presence known. They ran through the trees, ducking the thick, gnarled branches.

"Uh . . . Juno . . ." he frowned at her. "Why are you following me?"

"I like adventure, too. Is there a problem with that?"

"I guess not." He seemed amused.

Juno smiled back, set her foot down, and felt the ground give out. Grass and twigs flew into the air as she and Galen fell. She screamed. He took stock of the situation. Pulling her over to him, he flipped over and landed on his feet.

Juno's heart was pounding as she clung to him, halfway aware of the large cavern they had fallen into, moss crawling up the walls and sunlight shooting through the hole they'd come through.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes," she breathed, loving the feel of his hard muscles under her hands.

"Good." He gently pulled her away, then looked down at his clothes. They were covered in the green goo that was also on her. "Care to tell me what I have all over me?"

She felt hear rising to her face. "Spider goo."

He raised one dark eyebrow. "Spider goo?"

"Spider goo."

"Oh."

They heard another roar that echoed in the cavern. Juno yanked out her blaster as he activated his lightsaber. Two rancors stomped into the space, thick and ugly and certainly hungry-looking.

Juno raised her blaster up. "I have never gotten into so much danger than when I've been with you."

Galen shrugged innocently. "It's hardly my fault. Trouble just follows me."

"I think it's the other way around."

He gave her that 'can do anything' grin, then raced at the monsters. He lightsaber was a blur around him as he hacked at the creature's underbellies, dodging their attacks nimbly. Juno backed up, watching the fight. He was incredible, that was for sure.

Downing the two rancors, he spun his weapon showily and then hooked it back on his belt. He turned to her. "Let's get out of here."

She went over to him. "What's the plan?"

"Hang on."

Her heart started pounding again as he circled an arm around her. Crouching, he jumped up and out of the hole, landing smoothly on the thick jungle grass. Aside from feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach, Juno would have done it again if it meant to hold him so tightly.

When they returned to the clearing the Rogue Shadow was in, Leia stood there with her arms crossed, looking like an angry mother.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Out looking for you," Galen said. "You do realize we have a restroom on the ship, right?"

"PROXY was cleaning it, and I wasn't willing to wait."

Galen shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Leia turned to Juno. "Who are you?"

Standing up straighter to make up for her goo-covered, jungle-worn appearance, Juno stated, "I'm Captain Eclipse. I'm sure we'll get along."

Leia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sure."

"Don't worry," Juno assured, holding up a hand. "I'm the nicest person I know. Nobody is nicer than me." She paused, reconsidering. "Well, actually there _was _somebody . . ." She pulled out her blaster and spun it. "But I took care of that!"

As Leia's jaw fell open in shock, Galen laughed out loud. "Come on, girls. Let's get going."

* * *

**Juno's "nice" line was my shoutout to a Garfield comic I read years ago. It's still my favorite one I've ever read. :)**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's another update! I hope you guys had a happy Halloween and will have a happy Thanksgiving! Thanks to EwanLuvr4Ever and jessi girl 18024 for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars**

**CH. 10**

"Galen, there's a leak."

The young man poked his head around the corner, looking into the small restroom of the space ship. Silver cabinets stood open, the dim light shining off them. He could hear the faint _drip drip drip _of water as it fell from the rusty piping.

Juno stood, hands on her hips and face bent in a frown. "It was working just fine, I don't know what happened."

Galen stepped into the room, leaning against the door frame. "Well, that's not good."

Silence.

"Can't you fix it?" she asked.

He turned to her, surprised. "Fix it? I'm a jedi, not a plumber."

She sighed, scowling, though she found it hard to ever be angry with him. "Well I certainly can't. I fly ships, I don't fix leaks."

The heard Kota's hoarse laughter drifting from the cockpit.

"It is not funny!" Juno called, irritated at the constant _drip drip drip. _

"Yes it is," Kota chuckled. "An imperial pilot, high ranked in her class, and a young jedi who just rescued a princess from a jungle planet overrun with stormtroopers, and yet both are helpless against he might of a leaky sink." He laughed again, and they heard him take a drink.

Juno shook her head, unconsciously hovering closer to Galen as she stared down the pipe.

"I'll get PROXY to work on it," he stated. "How long until we reach Cloud City?"

"Twelve hours," she replied. "Long enough to get some rest. You probably need it."

Juno could see exhaustion hanging on his muscular form. After fetching Princess Leia, they'd gone immediately back to Felucia to reunite her with her father, Bail Organa. Juno supposed the trip could have been longer, but she hated having the little princess on board, sitting regally in a chair next to Kota and speaking to Galen. At Felucia, the young jedi had fought Maris Brood a "jedi turned sith", as Galen had put it. After that they'd gone to Raxus Prime to destroy a shipyard producing Star Destroyer's for the Emperor.

She gritted her teeth at the memory. That had been a nightmare. Keeping contact with the jedi, she had been overwhelmed with anxiety by his encounter with raider Drexl Roosh, his fights with all the other raiders and storm troopers on the planet, and then he'd had to take down a Star Destroyer using nothing but the Force. He'd returned fatigued, but visibly pleased with himself.

Galen nodded. "All right. "He paused, looking at her. "You should get some rest, too."

She smiled, unable to help herself. "I will."

* * *

Juno lay on the black couch, glaring at the wall opposite of her. She'd been laying there for hours, but sleep would not come. Not with the ship completely silent, Kota in the cockpit, Galen somewhere else, PROXY in the restroom. It should have been silent, at least.

_Drip drip drip._

She gritted her teeth. That noise had been a constant. She gripped her pillow furiously, squeezing it around her head to cover her ears.

_Drip drip drip._

She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to moan. Why hadn't that bloody droid fixed the problem yet?

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip._

"PROXy," Galen's voice rung softly out. "Are you . . . having any luck yet?"

"No, I am sorry," she heard PROXY respond. "I am trying my best."

A sigh. "That's fine. Keep working."

Juno heard the thuds of his steps as he entered the room. She sat up, grinning. "You can't rest either?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm having trouble."

"What about Kota?"

Galen rolled his eyes. "He's asleep."

"How can he sleep through this awful noise? If I even _can _get to sleep I'll probably dream about it!"

He smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I think the alcohol may have something to do with it."

_Drip drip drip._

Juno sat straighter, tucking her legs under her. "I suppose PROXY isn't usually a plumber, either?"

He laughed, sitting down gracefully on the floor across from her. "No, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"I certainly hope so. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

_Drip drip drip._

Juno twirled some pieces of blonde hair in her fingers, feeling heat on her face. She hadn't had much time to ever just sit and talk to him. "You were amazing, you know. On Raxus Prime. The way you tore that ship from the sky . . ."

She saw him straighten, a soft, sincere smile lighting his face.

"Thank you," he said.

_Drip drip drip._

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I hope this Cloud City is better than _some _of our locations."

He grinned. "I thought you liked Felucia."

"It was rather pretty. I suppose I should be thankful for not having to spend any time on a desert pit like Tatooine."

He laughed. "It could always be worse."

_Drip drip drip._

At Juno's exasperated expression, he said, "I bet it's almost fixed." He added, repeating what he said earlier, "I'm sure PROXY knows what he's doing."

Juno looked to the floor pensively. "Do we know what we're doing?"

She saw his posture soften, his smile fading. He also looked thoughtful, eyes roaming over the walls. She would have loved to just look at him forever.

"A rebellion against the empire is huge," she continued. "We're attempting this on a scale that's never been done before."

He met her eyes, and she was mesmerized, unable to look away. He reached up and touched her hand.

"No matter what happens, or how this turns out," he told her, "we'll find a way to make it through. I promise."

She felt a smile light her face, his words warming her heart. Suddenly she realized something. "The cursed water has stopped!"

"Yes, I have fixed it," PROXY's voice called.

Galen stood, grinning. "Thanks, PROXY."

Juno unfolded her legs, standing up, when she felt her right one give out, the tingles in it coming to her attention. She hadn't even noticed her foot falling asleep. She fell forward, crying out, and Galen caught her.

Laughing, he asked. "Are you okay?"

She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt as she righted herself. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Still smiling, but having courtesy enough not to laugh again, he said, "I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you later, Juno."

She nodded. "I will inform you upon reaching our destination."

She watched him disappear down the hall, then smacked herself on the forehead before heading back to the cockpit.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Since I won't have a chance to say this later, I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! **

**Thanks EwanLuvr4Ever, dark tiger, and MarishkaXX89 for your reviews! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**CH. 11**

Juno guided the Rogue Shadow down toward Cloud City, its swirling, circular architecture high in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Aye," Kota nodded, lounged in a chair.

Galen stood behind Juno, his arms crossed. "And we're looking for a certain Senator Bram?"

"Yes," the blind Jedi replied. "He has no love for the Emperor. He'll join our cause, don't you worry about that."

"How will I know where to find him?"

"Talk to Lobot, he's the city administrator. He'll know."

Galen turned to the man, frowning. "And . . . how will I find Lobot?"

Kota shrugged. "He probably looks the most important."

Galen sighed heavily as Juno sat the ship down, the sunlight gleaming off the brilliant city. As he turned to leave, Juno halfway rose from her chair, saying, "Is it okay for me to come? I'd like to see this city on the inside."

He paused, glancing back at her. Then offered a smile. "Sure, come on. I don't see how we can run into danger here."

As the two made their way out, Kota snorted and called, "With you, boy, anything is possible."

Galen shook his head as they went down the ramp, Cloud City rising up around them.

Juno looked up at him. "I'm sure if you threatened to remove the alcohol he'd stop those comments."

He chuckled. "Or he'd force choke me."

They went along the walk, clouds rising around the area, and went inside the first building. It was all marble and sunshine, the floors so polished they shone. It gave off a peaceful aura, but the screaming they heard in the distance and the black blaster marks on the walls were a stark contrast.

"Whoa, "Juno said as they both pulled up short. "What did you say again?"

A man in fancy robes raced up to them, panting. "Thank goodness, a Jedi! Please help!"

Galen eyed him. "Are you . . . Lobot?"

"Yes," the man hastily nodded. "I saw your ship come in and raced over here. Please help! Chop'aa and his criminal organization have overrun the city!"

"I'm looking for a Senator Bram," Galen said. "What's happened to him?"

"He went to negotiate with Chop'aa. I told him it was a bad idea, but he went anyway!"

Galen rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Okay . . . let's just take care of these people."

Lobot was visibly relieved. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Sure, whatever." He turned to Juno. "Maybe you should head back to the ship."

She crossed her arms. "Absolutely not. I have a blaster, and I have quite good aim. And I intend to get my tourist visit of this city, whether it's dangerous or not."

A crooked smile lit up his face. "Fine, but stay safe. Lobot . . .why don't you just wait outside?"

The administrator nodded vigorously, scurrying out of the door.

Juno watched the man go, shaking her blonde head. "What kind of city administrator is he?"

"Not a very brave one," Galen replied, grinning. "Budgets must be tight around here for them to keep that wimp in office."

She sighed. "Damn this recession."

This time he laughed out loud, eyes sparkling. She smiled, glad to see him genuinely happy at something. Those moments didn't come very often. The sounds of gunshots and more screams were heard, making both their smiles drop.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

They ran down the curving halls, their footsteps making light thuds against the marble. Whenever they ran into someone from Chop'aa's group, Galen quickly took care of them with a flash of his blue lightsaber. Juno felt her adrenaline racing, giving her a high. Even if her life was in danger, it sure was exciting. She'd never regret meeting Galen, no matter what happened to her. She could see the battle fire burning strong in his dark eyes, his muscles working as he ran and fought. There was something about the way he moved, the way he fought, the way he used the Force, that was . . . beautiful. He possessed extraordinary talent. She felt in awe of it.

The both slid to a stop at a sharp corner, the noises of voices coming from the other side. Pressing up against the wall, Galen placed a hand on Juno's shoulder to keep her back, and peered around the corner.

Juno studied his hand, burning her skin. She kept very still, hoping he wouldn't move it. But after a few moments he did, glancing back at her.

"Take a look," he motioned with his head.

She scooted against him, looking around the marble corner as he also did. She saw a large square room with one hallway extending from it on the opposite side. It was filled with Chop'aa's crooks, all wearing layers of dark clothes and holding blasters, talking among themselves.

"My guess is that Chop'aa and Senator Bram are down that hall," Galen whispered. "Those guys are there to block the entrance. They might not be too big of a problem . . . I count twenty."

"I count twenty, too."

He frowned. "Twenty-two?"

"No, twenty, _also."_

"Oh." He studied the crooks. "I can handle them. Why don't you stay here and . . . shoot people?"

She grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me. Be careful."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "I never am." Then he bounded into the room, igniting his lightsaber.

Juno whipped out her blaster, pointing and firing at the first criminal she laid eyes on. He dropped to the floor. A perfect shot. She allowed herself to smirk as she glanced at Galen, spinning and slashing through the crowd, deflecting bullets and killing Chop'aa's men at the same time. She turned her attention to the ones furthest away from him, shooting in rapid fire, the sounds echoing in the large, luxurious room.

It was all done in a few minutes, and she walked out as he put up his lightsaber, surveying the scene.

"Nice shooting," he complimented.

"Nice Jedi work," she replied.

He grinned, then set his sights on the hallway. "Chop'aa must be through there, with Senator Bram. I can handle him. You stay here," he saw her shoot him a glare, so he added, "and guard the entrance."

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, fine. Hurry back, I'll be impossibly bored."

He gave a quick salute and raced into the hall, disappearing from her sight. She watched him go, then sighed, glancing around the space. She knew it wouldn't be too long until he was back, Chop'aa killed and Senator Bram rescued. She didn't need to worry.

Because he was Galen. And he was always all right.

* * *

**Have you guys seen the news? They're making a Force Unleashed 2! They have the trailer up on the Star Wars official website, and you can find it on YouTube. I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

I watched Moulin Rouge! Yesterday! It was SO good! I loved it! 8D Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter. Next one will wrap things up.

**EwanLuvr4Ever: **lol Thanks, I'm glad you liked that! And thanks for reviewing!

**Jessi girl 18024: **Yep! Have you seen the trailer yet? I'm very excited about it! Galen's just too cool to die! Thanks for the review!

**MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: **Me too! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**CH. 12**

Juno slowly guided the ship closer to the mountain top, the wind whipping snow through the air and making it difficult to get a clear view. The sun broke through the clouds in some places, making blinding sparkles on the snow. But even so, she could clearly see the ruin on the mountain where Darth Vader and other members of the Empire had discovered the first meeting of the Rebel Alliance.

Juno bit down on her lip, steadying herself for anything she would find. The meeting hall was deserted; there were no bodies. Bail Organa, Princess Leia, Rahm Kota, and Senator Bram must have been taken prisoner.

But what about Galen? Vader would not have taken him prisoner, his former apprentice turned rebel. As Juno lowered the Rogue Shadow closer to the mountain, she saw the ruined body of PROXY.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She pulled the ship back further, getting a better view, when a patch of darkness on a mountain ledge caught her eye.

Juno guided the ship slowly down until she was able to clearly see Galen lying still in the snow, the wind blowing his clothes. She managed a strangled cry as she brought the ship close enough to get off.

_He's not dead, _she thought. _He's not dead. He can't be dead!_

The ramp opened and she ran out onto it, instantly hit with the bitingly cold wind. She swore, wrapping her arms around herself. Her blonde hair blew back from her face, snow pelting her.

"Galen!" she shouted, racing onto the snow. "Galen!"

She knelt beside him, her pants getting wet. She touched her hand to his neck and felt a pulse, relief rushing through her. He was alive, just unconscious.

"Galen," she said, "c'mon, we have to get inside, it's freezing out here!" She shook him. "C'mon. Let's go. Galen, we _have _to go I'm going to catch pneumonia!"

He didn't move, his eyes closed. She shivered as she glanced back at the ship, a few yards away. It was looking like she'd have to carry him. Sighing in surrender, she looped one arm around his middle, propping him into a sitting position. His head fell back and she quickly reached around to brace his neck.

"You better be grateful for this!" she spat, her teeth chattering. "It's not my fault Vader knocked you down here, nor is it my fault that you're life is so difficult." Her anger ebbed as she struggled to pull him to his feet. "It's not my fault I was assigned to be your pilot, or that you're so incredibly handsome that I can't bear to just up and leave you."

Managing to stand, she drooped one of his arms over her shoulders and held him securely against her. He was warm, a comfort against the cold. She slowly moved forward, his weight heavy against her and making movement difficult.

"You weigh a lot!" she gasped. "Did Bail Organa serve a nice meal at that meeting?" She shook her head, knowing he was solid muscle.

Juno staggered forward until her back cramped up and she fell forward with him, her face buried in the snow. She pushed herself onto her knees, shaking uncontrollably. She looked up at the ship, wet strands of hair sticking to her face. It was so close! She looked down at Galen. He looked so peaceful but still helpless, a bruise forming on his forehead and his clothes snow-clogged.

She sighed. "I'm going to tear a muscle and you better be willing to help me nurse it. I am hauling _your_ weight around, after all." She stood up. "One final push and we will be in a heated ship with soft pillows and coffee. I've never been a coffee addict before, but with this cold it's looking better and better."

She firmly grabbed his wrists and started backing towards the ramp, dragging him through the snow. She was relieved when she heard the clank of her boots on metal and the warmth from the Rogue Shadow against her back. She slowly got him inside and quickly closed the ramp, sealing off the cold air.

Juno glanced around the open, square room, now occupied by herself and an unconscious Jedi. She allowed herself to sit for a moment, relishing the warmth. Then she looked to Galen. He was thoroughly soaked, all the snow that had been on him now melting. She wished PROXY was there to help her, but as it was she had to take responsibility for herself.

"I'm an independent woman," she stated, standing. "I can take care of myself and Galen. I don't need a droid." She rushed into the restroom, grabbing a couple of towels. Slinging them over her arm, she bounded into the small kitchen area and started up a cup of coffee.

Coming back into the room, she knelt beside Galen. He was bundled up to shield against the cold, layers of clothes wrapped around him. They were all soaked. She knew enough about survival to know you should never wear cold, wet clothes.

"Dr. Eclipse won't allow her patients to catch pneumonia," she stated, starting to pull off his clothes. She heard fabric ripping occasionally as she yanked the layers off, and she hoped Galen knew how to sew.

As she worked she dried his face with one towel, trying to get him warm. Just as she got his shirt off, his eyes flashed opened.

"Wha-" he began, struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, don't," she said. "Take it easy. You might be hurt."

"For the love of- Juno, what are you doing?!"

She frowned at him indignantly. "You're clothes are soaked and cold. You can't keep them on, you'll get sick. Here." She threw him a towel. "Dry off."

He raised one eyebrow. "Your clothes are wet, too."

She smiled. "Yes, well, you were unconscious so I thought it best to help you first."

There was a pause. "Thank you."

They met eyes, staring at one another. Juno cleared her throat. "Do . . . Do you got it? I mean, can-"

"I can handle the rest," he stated, seeming amused. He slowly stood, grabbing some towels. "I'll meet you in the cockpit." His dark eyes roamed over her. "Take care of yourself, I don't want _you _getting sick."

She smiled. "Right back at you."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is, the last chapter. I've very much enjoyed writing this! I was, originally, going to change the ending and have Galen live, but since he apparently does live (yay!), I'll keep it as it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**CH. 13**

Juno stood with her arms crossed, staring hard up at the star-splattered sky. A cool breeze shifted her blonde hair. Inside the building behind her the members of the Rebel Alliance were celebrating. Celebrating because they were still alive to fight another day. Because of him.

Juno sighed. The Emperor had killed Galen. And Galen had willingly sacrificed himself to allow the rebels to escape. She thought that, in his mind, the young Jedi had been sure he was doing the right thing. He was paying for his service as Darth Vader's apprentice, and allowing the rebellion to continue.

She shook her head. He'd known even before he'd gone to fight Vader that he wouldn't make it. He had said so himself. Those words were what drove her to kiss him. To show her affection. Blast him! He didn't have the decency to make sure he lived to return her love.

Juno heard steps behind her and turned around. Kota was walking up, a warm smile on his face. "What are you doing out here? The party is inside."

"I don't drink, old man. Although, now, I could make an exception."

Kota shook his head. "Neither do most of those blasted rebels, apparently. There's no alcohol in there. And you need to cheer up." He paused, then added, gently, "Death is a natural part of life."

Juno looked at him. "There was nothing natural about his death. He was murdered."

Kota chuckled. "He redeemed his soul. He is one with the Force now."

Juno sighed at the Jedi logic. Nothing ever seemed to rattle them.

"Besides," the blind man continued, "I think Galen got the best of those two."

"Yes," she smiled. "Vader's suit was torn up. You could see part of what he looked like underneath." She shivered in revulsion. "He was all pale and scarred. No wonder he wears that thing. Though I could do without the dramatic, ominous breathing."

Kota chuckled. "I believe that and his billowing, black cape add to the Sith effect. He has quite the fashion sense."

"The Emperor isn't that pretty, either."

"He was never that pretty."

Juno grinned at the old Jedi. "What happened to both of them?"

He patted her shoulder. "That's a story for another time."

She gestured widely with her arms. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go. What is the plan now, anyway? Do you and the Alliance need me?"

"Well, I was hoping you would help us. That is, if you don't mind dragging a drunken, blind Jedi and fools crazy enough to oppose the Empire around the galaxy."

She flashed a smile. "I'm use to dragging crazy people around the galaxy. I wouldn't know how to go back now. Though I'm not as lenient on alcohol as Galen was."

Kota pouted. "I thought you just said that you could make an exception?"

"I'm in a better mood now."

He smiled at her and they both regarded the sky for awhile. The noises of the party inside drifted along the breeze, a warm light at their backs.

"You know," Kota said slowly, thoughtfully, "it seems strange, but the only thing that could take down the Republic was a Jedi turned Sith. And now the only thing that could build back up the Republic was a Sith turned Jedi."

Juno shook her head. "It's a mad world."

He laughed. "Indeed it is. I'll see you inside." He patted her back and walked into the small building.

Juno sighed, staring up at the stars. Galen was one with the Force now, was he? It gave her a sense of peace. Although she wondered at Kota's chuckle as he had said that. Then again, the Jedi were certainly an unusual lot. How she ever got tangled up with them and a rebellion was beyond her.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, and then went to join the others.

* * *

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story! And thank you to those who will discover this story a year from now and still care enough to review. I'll see you guys around!**

**Allendra**


End file.
